Commando
by SasukeHinata79
Summary: It didn't matter how much of a teaser her boyfriend was. It didn't matter if he would do mean things to her. It didn't matter if he had the power to make her redder than anyone. It didn't matter that he, sometimes, would want to have sex in inappropriate places. It didn't matter if he was the jealous type. And she didn't mind going commando to amuse him sometimes ….


**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

Author's note: As I said before (I guess I have), English is not my main language. My main language is actually Portuguese. And that's why only now I understand what 'commando' means. Serious, I didn't know command meant no underwear. And that gave me an idea for a** _SasuHina One Shot. AU. High School. 17 years old. Rate M for sex._**

**And another thing: CONGRATULATIONS TO UCHIHA SASUKE! _(__a.k.a our cute duck butt haired boy .)_**

I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

_**Commando**_

Hinata was red. Like really red. It was safe to say that she has never been that red before.. And the cause of her redness was no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Why was Sasuke the reason of her redness?

Well, actually it was not Sasuke himself. It was what he had been keeping in his pocket.

Hinata's red lacy panties.

And why was Hinata's panties in Sasuke's pocket?

Because he simply took it from her.

_Hinata was commando._ And Sasuke was enjoying the situation.

When they entered the school hall of Konoha High, both were walking shoulder to shoulder. She was firmly holding her huge math book in front of her chest, while Sasuke kept his 'I am and will ever be better than you' face, looking forward.

"Hinata, are you okay? Why are you so red? What did you do, Uchiha? I swear if you …" Ino was already pointing a finger in Sasuke's face.

"I did not do anything, Yamanaka. Damn, why are all the blondes so loud in the morning. For Kami's Sakes" He nonchalantly snapped Ino's finger. "Tell her Hinata" He was now closer to her "Tell her _I did not do anything to you_" He seductively whispered in Hinata's ear and then blew it, making her even redder.

"An-no, Ino-chan. He didn't do any-thing to m-me" She stuttered nervously "I got-ta go to class. B-bye" She headed her way, looking down and weirdly trying to run with her legs partly closed.

"Why is she running that way? That's funny to watch" Naruto laughed out loud, only to be hit on the head by a furious Sasuke.

"Shut up dobe. It's my girlfriend we're talking about." Then he headed the same way Hinata did moments before.

"I gotta go to my class too. Anko is gonna bitch around if I'm late again" Ino said while braiding the end of her perfect ponytail. "I don't even get why she's a teacher. She clearly don't like the students, neither do the students. Well, gotta go. Bye honeyssssssss" She started walking wiggling her hips.

"Gotta go too P.E … Guy is such a pain in the ass. I'd rather be sleeping by now. How troublesome." Shikamaru went to the gym.

"Oh fuck, If I'm late again Yamato is kicking my ass to Tsunade's room … again" Naruto then grinned. "That wouldn't be so bad. I'd miss Yamato's class" Then the grin disappeared. "But I don't wanna be stuck with Tsunade again. Last time she made me clean her desk" then he realized everyone was gone and he was alone in the hallway. "Fuck I'm late" he started running to his class. "Wait, isn't Sasuke's first class the same as mine? He went to the wrong side…"

"_UZUMAKI GO TO YOUR CLASS_" Tsunade yelled from her room.

"I'm going Granny. Don't hurry me" He yelled back, forgetting about Sasuke for a moment.

* * *

"Hmmm Sas-uke sto-p it. I gotta g-o-oo. Please Sa-suke" Hinata was moaning quietly while Sasuke was sucking on her neck. "Ple-ase stop i-it. Kurenai Sensei will be dis-appointed at me if I show up l-late." Now he was touching her breasts.

"She won't even notice you're not there. You know… Rock Lee is in the same class as you. You know how much of an attention whore he is." He was leading his hands south.

"Don't talk a-bout him like that, yo-u know he doesn't do tha-t on pur-po ohhh" Hinata moaned louder this time. Sasuke hand foung her most sensitive area. Her clit.

"Hina, if you do not want to get caught you better be quiet."He was now licking the valley of her breasts and trying to take Hinata's blouse off her. "Even if you tell me to stop, you don't want that. You're so wet down there Hina." He managed to take her blouse off.

His dirty talk was turning her on and making her red.

"Sasuk-ke. We did it this m-morning and last n-night. We can leave this for later. There's cla-ss now"

"No Hina-chan. I want you now" He pushed her toward the teacher's desk, then made her seat on it. And started giving butterflies kisses along her neck.

"What-t if someone sees us-s? What if someo-one hears us?" Hinata started moaning louder, her hands in Sasuke's silky hair.

"No one is gonna do that. This class has always been empty. No one uses it. And besides it …" He suked hard on her neck again, leaving a hickey "Let them watch us. It's a turn on, isn't it?" Now he was massaging her breasts through the fabric of her bra. "Hina, I like it when you wear red. Makes you so fucking hot and sexy" He could feel her nipples through her bra. "But I love when you're wearing nothing."

"If we do t-that, will you give me b-back my panties?" She was so embarrassed.

"I'll think about it" He then ripped her bra and took one nipple in his mouth.

"S-sasuke my bra-a. You r-ripped it" She began to scream quietly. "You shouldn't do that. How will I even walk a-around school now?" She said while trying to open Sasuke's buttoned shirt.

"Maybe we should just be stuck in here for the rest of the period. Then let's go to my house. Itachi is busy today. We have the whole house to us!" Sasuke was now migrating his kisses to her belly button, while she finally managed to take Sasuke's shirt off him. Right now Hinata was only in her plaid school skirt while Sasuke had his pants on.

"N-no Sasuke. We shouldn't do tha … oh hmmm ohhhhh Sasuke!" Hinata was now moaning louder, almost screaming, because Sasuke was licking her clit and had inserted one finger in her.

"What were you saying Hina?" Sasuke was teasing her. "Couldn't hear because you were moaning my name so loud." His smirk only grew. "You're so hot Hina"

"Oh Sas-ke please, give m-me more"

"More of what Hinata? Do you want this?" He inserted one more finger in her. "Or do you want something thicker?" His fingers were moving so fast she just couldn't reason. "Answer Hina. What do you want?" He began licking her clit again while using his fingers on her.

"Ohh I wan ohhhh I wan-na ohhh" She could not say anything clear. Her mind was filled with pleasure.

"Didn't hear Hina. Tell me clearly what do you want." He, now, was moving three of his fingers in and out of her. She just couldn't bear it anymore. She wanted more. She just didn't want to come before Sasuke would be able to be inside her.

"_I WANNA YOU INSIDE ME NOW!_" She said at once, breathing hard. Face flushed. Sweat dropping her forehead.

"Now I get what you say. Actually I think the whole school understood what you said." Another teasing. She was now red with excitement and embarrassment. " But I must say, it's my duty and pleasure, as your boyfriend, to fulfill your wishes. "And, in a heartbeat, his dick was inside her. She didn't know how he managed to open his pants so quickly, but she couldn't complain.

They were moving in sync. His hips moving fast, and her screaming getting louder and louder.

Sometimes they would share kisses, but their mouths were busy moaning and screaming because of the pleasure both were feeling. Both were red now, their foreheads wet with swear. Their hairs were a mess. But they didn't care about it .

"Oh Hinata. I'm almost there. Almost" His voice was husky. It was such a sexy voice to Hinata's ears.

"Me t-too Sas-uke" She was breathing heavily. "Oh S-sasuke I'm cominggg" Hinata screamed the last word and started breathing even heavier.

"Oh Me too Hina" Sasuke moaned and then almost fell over Hinata's tired body.

A few minutes passed before they started dressing up again. Hinata had to put her blouse on without her bra, but because of her huge breasts and the color of the blouse, white, her image was much more sexy than she wished it was.

"Sasuke. My bra … what I'm gonna do?" She shyly asked her boyfriend.

Sasuke was thinking about it. It was not the best idea to rip her bra, but sometimes he just couldn't control himself when it was Hinata. He partly blamed her for wearing such sexy set of underwear.

"Wear it" He tossed her his sweater that was inside his backpack. She quickly put it over the blouse. It was big for her. She was so petit, but it was better than walking around braless. If they were alone, he would even enjoy watching his girlfriend walking braless around, but they were at school, ahd he knew lots os boys had their eyes on _his Hina-Chan_.

"T-thank you" Hinata fixed her hair and her clothes. Sasuke did the same.

"W-wait" Hinata called Sasuke, her face red.

"What Hina-Chan?" He asked amused. His girlfriend was so cute when she was red.

"W-won't you give m-me back my underwear?" She pointed to his pocket where she knew he hid her underwear. "You said you would give me if we did t-that" She just couldn't say the word sex and Sasuke thought it was so cute.

"No. I said I'd think about it. Not that I'd freely give it to you" He had a smirk on.

"But … but" She was speechless … then she had an idea. "W-what if some boy try to l-look under my skirt and s-see it?"

Sasuke froze. There was this possibility that he hadn't considered. Of course no one was stupid enough to try to mess with his girlfriend. But what if they really tried to look under her skirt while she was _commando_?

He took her underwear out of his pocket. "Put it on. Quick." He tossed it at her. She quickly grabbed it and put it on as he has told her. "Let's go to class now" he embraced her tiny waist his arm, just to assure anyone (any boy actually) that _Hinata was his and only his_.

Sasuke didn't notice it, but Hinata was smiling widely.

_It didn't matter how much of a teaser her boyfriend was._

_It didn't matter if he would do mean things to her._

_It didn't matter if he had the power to make her redder than anyone._

_It didn't matter that he, sometimes, would want to have sex in inappropriate places._

_It didn't matter if he was the jealous type._

Because she knew deep down that _he loved her as much as she loved him._ The jealousy he felt was the proof. Even if he had never said her those three magic words. She didn't care because she knew he felt love towards her.

_**And ,to tell the truth, she didn't matter going commando to amuse him sometimes ….**_

* * *

Well I guess it's … tolerable …. I just really wanted to do something for Sasuke's birthday.

I know I'm not good in hentai but I tried ….

Hope you guys like it. Bye


End file.
